Children of Time
| date = 2373 | episode = 5x22 | production = 520 | airdate = week of | teleplay = | story = & | director = | altimage = gaia.jpg }} "Children of Time" was the 120th episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the 22nd episode of the show's fifth season, first aired during the week of 5 May 1997. The episode was written by , & and directed by . Summary The crew of the encounter a planet populated by their descendants. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Brota • Jadzia Dax • Yedrin Dax • • • Kira Nerys • • • Miles O'Brien • Miranda O'Brien • Odo • Parell • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Worf, son of Mogh • [[unnamed USS Defiant personnel|unnamed USS Defiant personnel]] ([[uSS Defiant personnel|USS Defiant personnel]]) • unnamed Gaia residents (Gaia residents) Bareil Antos • Dax (symbiont) • Angie Kirby • Mogh • Keiko O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Shakaar Edon • Jake Sisko • Rita Tannenbaum • Torvin Locations :Gaia system • Gaia IV • Gamma Quadrant Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 (also in opening credits) • Golian Spa • Kenda Shrine • Pelios Station Starships and vehicles : ( escort) • (in opening credits) • ( explorer, in opening credits) • runabout, in opening credits Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill Prophets States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :22nd century • alternate timeline • autopilot • baseball • class 4 probe • destiny • d'k tahg • dollhouse • energy barrier • gelm bread • grave marker • inertial dampener • kerripate • mek'leth • neural pathway • phaser • portable generator • q'apla • regeneration • raktajino • replicator • sensor log • shield generator • shield harmonic • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2373-2386) • Sto-vo-kor • tessipate • torga • tricorder • windmill • yar-bear • yelg melon Appendices Related media * The prologue of the Star Trek: Destiny novel Gods of Night begins soon after "Children of Time" and includes Jadzia recalling the events of the episode. * ** Information about this episode is presented consistently in the third and fourth volumes. Video releases vhsDS9coll.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "Soldiers of the Empire". childrenOfTimeVHS.jpg|VHS release. vhsDS9-5.11.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Soldiers of the Empire". dS9season5LDv2.jpg|LaserDisc release in ''DS9'' season 5 (volume 2). dS9season5DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''DS9'' season 5. Background Notable cast and crew thumb|[[Captain Benjamin Sisko.]] * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark Images children of Time.jpg|Episode image. gaia.jpg|Gaia. sisko descendant.jpg|Sisko and a descendant. Connections Timeline | type2 = episode | series2 = DS9 | format2 = epair | before2 = Soldiers of the Empire | after2 = | prevpocket = Distant Origin | nextpocket = I, Voyager }} External links * * category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 5